


If the Cabin's Rockin'

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Plot? What plot? Tucker and Archer get it on. (04/25/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: A while back there was a challenge to write a true PWP. I think this fits the bill. This is not a pairing I normal write, but what the hell. Right? I also thought the title could be 'bang a Jon, get it on, bang at Jon' but realized I need to get some sleep.  
  
All mistake are my own. Mistakes I will probably catch after I post it and then hit myself about the head for not waiting for a beta. Am I rambling?  


* * *

Slick and hard, and so fucking hot!

I push back, trying to get John to give me more, and I feel the sting of pain, bright and sharp as John's hands manage to tangle in my short hair. It hurts, but damn, if it doesn't make me hotter.

I can feel the blunt head of his cock pushing against my ass. I want him deeper. I want that hard cock buried inside me so deep I can't tell where I end and he begins.

"Fuck Trip!" John is panting, and I push back and he slides a little deeper. Not nearly deep enough.

I arch my back and oh God! John slides right on home like he owns me and I nearly collapse as he leans on me panting like he's trying to keep from shooting his load.

I can feel his cock pulsing and he moves his hips gives a little extra push and it's like white-hot fire is consuming me.

He slaps a hand down on my shoulder, pushing me into the mattress and I grunt. Goddamn, he knows how to fuck.

I move my head out of the pillow, and get a little fresh air. I can feel the fingers of one hand digging into my shoulder, and the other digging into my hip, holding me captive.

And then he starts moving, pulling out almost completely before plunging back in. Tonight we're not making love, we're fucking, and we're doing it rough. Just how I like it.

It feels like he's trying to own me, the way he's keeping me from moving, making me take whatever he decides to give me. It only makes my cock harder.

"Oh God!" I hear myself shout as he sits up, pulling me with him. Now I'm sitting on his cock, and Jon leans back, just enough so my legs are straddling his. I know what he wants now. He wants to watch his dick as he fucks me. That's just fine with me.

His hands are on my hips again, and the pain of his grasping fingers makes my cock twitch. Yeah, he knows just what I like. A little bit of pain and a whole lot of pleasure.

"Fuck Trip, get your ass moving!" Jon says and I can tell his teeth are clenched by the way his words kinda hiss out. I smile because I know it's only going to take a few thrusts and he'll lose it.

I want to grab my cock, but I have to use both hands to keep my balance as Jon thrusts up, and his fingers dig even harder into my hips. I'm probably going to have bruises from his nails in the morning but like I said, I like the pain.

It's worth it to have Jon so out of control.

I'm just a long for the ride at this point, can't touch my dick, Jon's got his hands full. Not that I mind, not at all. Jon's got a huge cock, nice and thick and half the fun is him getting me ready to take that monster.

It always starts off slow, kissing, touching. All the regular foreplay, but on the nights Jon wants to fuck me, he gets this look in his eyes and I know exactly what he's thinking. He usually leans me over the bed, makes sure my legs are spread and my hands are flat on the bed before he kneels behind me. There's a shock every time he does it, every time his tongue starts sliding down my crack.

He takes his time getting there, no rushing it and when his tongue finally hits my asshole I'm wound tighter than a spring. It's all I can do not to howl my pleasure and beg him for more. He uses tongue like a knife stabbing it into me and he keeps it up until I'm nice and wet.

I swear sometimes I could come just from that alone but he never lets me get that far. Next it's a finger lubed up all nice and slick and then two, three, and I just hang my head, taking it, loving it. He'll give my ass a quick bite and that's when I know it's time to climb up on the bed.

And then, like now he'll get behind me, lube up his cock and start fucking me. Right now he's saying something. I think it's my name, and I'm one to give as good as I get so I start pushing back using my weight to slam my body down on his cock.

That's all he needs, just one hard thrust from me and he's shooting his load deep inside me. I can feel his cock twitching as he comes. In a second he'll give me a push, asking me to move before his cock becomes too sensitive to touch, so I slide off him and one final spurt of come hits my ass.

As I move off him, I roll over so my head's back on the pillow, but facing the right way. I look down at my cock and raise am eyebrow at Jon. "Wanna watch?"

That's another thing he loves, watching me get myself off. So I make a good show of it, though it won't be a long one, and reach down and slide my hand down my cock. I 'm not as big as Jon, but I have to squeeze to get my hand nice and tight around it.

There's enough pre come to lube a truck and I spread it around, getting my cock all nice and slick. I make sure Jon's watching and start the show. I slide my hand up and down my shaft, faster and faster, paying extra attention to the head and pretty soon my orgasm hits me like a ton of bricks.

I arch up and watch as the come flies from my cock, coming back down to land in a mess on my stomach. My heart is racing and I feel my orgasm like a living thing, twisting all through my body. Even my fingertips tingle.

All I can hear in Jon's room is the sound of our struggle to start breathing normally again. It takes a while.

I must have closed my eyes because the next thing I feel is a warm cloth washing me clean.

"You know how fucking hot you are?" Jon asks and his eyes are still hot, still full of fire.

"Why don't you tell me." I answer with a smirk. I'm sure my eyes are just as hot.

"Why don't you show me—tomorrow." Jon says with a smile and I can't help but plan what I'm going to do to that fine ass tomorrow night.

Oh yeah, I've got big plans.


End file.
